


Someone Old, Something New

by 26stars



Series: Fall Prompts 2020 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson's death is referenced, F/F, Innuendo, Kissing, May's reaction to Daisy's hair change, Missing Scene, Reunion, Sarge is here, but the scene is all about the women, season 6 era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: May and Daisy's season 6 post-space reunion, featuring May reacting to Daisy's new hair.For the fall prompt 'change+MayDaisy'
Relationships: Melinda May/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Fall Prompts 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931209
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52
Collections: Women of the MCU





	Someone Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flor/gifts).



> Yooooooo this is only my second s6 fic and let me tell you I'm so glad we didn't end with that season. Rewatching this scene in the episode again I was reminded...oh right, May and Daisy never really got a reunion, that's why there was nothing to remember. :[
> 
> So I fixed it.
> 
> Thank you Flor for the prompt!

Mack had explained as much as he could. It wasn’t much.

_It looks like Coulson. Sounds like him. But it’s not him._

Considering she had just come back from nearly a year in _space,_ Daisy thought she was ready. A stranger wearing the face of someone she knew and cared about? That wasn’t even new—Agent 33 had done it with May’s face for months, back in simpler times. Daisy had shrugged off Mack’s announcement, tried to act as normal as possible, and just did all the things she had been telling herself she would do as soon as she got back from space, regardless of the circumstances:

A hot shower, as long as she wanted it to be.

Clean clothes that weren’t from the bag she’d been living out of for months.

Fresh fruit that she recognized. An order placed for carryout pizza.

And right about that time, Elena zipped through the barracks hall to announce that May was back. With the prisoner.

Daisy put down the pillow she’d been fluffing (preparing it for a good night’s sleep in a fresh bed) and followed Elena to the control room.

They were all waiting as May walked in, and Daisy tried to focus on her girlfriend’s face and not the face of the person behind her, but it was impossible. She could barely breathe as her brain screamed about the impossibility of what was in front of her.

_He died. We said goodbye to him on that beach. We got the call a week later._

_He died, and we came back to pick May and him up. We cremated him. We scattered his ashes. I remember how what was left of him felt as I let go…_

Now, Daisy felt like she was going to vomit. The man with Coulson’s face was looking at her with Coulson’s eyes which were the right color but wrong in every other way. They weren’t concerned; they were calculating. His face didn’t look kind; it looked cunning.

Daisy couldn’t look away, but she still felt May’s gaze on her.

“I guess now would be a bad time to hug,” she finally managed, knowing everyone (almost everyone) would know who she was talking to.

“Yeah,” May muttered, glancing back at the familiar stranger.

The man smirked. “So, this lady really loved this dead Coulson guy.” He jerked his head towards May. “Anyone else here have a thing for him?”

Nausea rose up in Daisy’s throat again, and forced her gaze away. “Yeah, I’m out. This is too much.”

She turned and walked out without looking back. She knew she’d see May again as soon as the woman could manage it, and she’d know exactly where to find her.

~

May found Daisy on the Zephyr a little while later. It looked like Engineering had already been at work, but now Daisy was giving directions to individuals while mostly ignoring Deke, who was preening for her from a seat in the control center. From a distance, May gave him a look that sent him scrambling, and Daisy turned over her shoulder as he left, finally smiling as May approached.

“Hey,” she said, a relieved look washing over her face. “So good to see you.”

May paused a few feet from the young woman, looking her up and down. Daisy had lost weight, and it was especially noticeable since she was wearing clothes from before the mission and they mostly sagged on her body.

May chose not to comment on that for the moment.

“Blonde and purple?”

Daisy looked surprised, her hand moving self-consciously to her hair, as if she’d forgotten what it looked like.

“Yeah,” she finally said. “Something different. Space got dull.”

May cocked her head and came a little closer. “The purple suits you,” she said honestly. She didn’t know what she could say about the blonde hair yet—it would take some getting used to. “What else is new? You get any alien tattoos?”

Daisy smiled, setting the tablet in her hands aside on a work station.

“I’ve spent a lot of time practicing with my powers,” she said, sounding proud. “I can do a lot without even moving my hands now.”

May wanted to smile, but she was a little alarmed. “You were practicing that in a _spaceship_? You know how dangerous an accident there would be.”

Daisy gave her a suffering look. “Yeah, thanks Agent Uptight, I remember. But look—I brought your plane back in one piece.”

“Minus a biochemist?” May clarified. “Where is she?”

“Where she wanted to be—we left her with Fitz.”

Daisy looked pained as she said it, so May moved closer. They were nearly within reach of each other by then.

“What else is different now?” May asked, coaxing Daisy past the memory.

“Jemma cut her hair too—she has bangs now, or _fringe_ as she would say. Piper taught herself how to knit. Davis taught me how to fly the Zephyr.”

May let her surprise show. “Is that so?”

“ _Co-pilot_ the Zephyr,” Daisy amended quickly.

May smiled. “Ah. Well, you and I should give flying together a try.”

The unspoken _when this shit is all over_ hung in the air after her suggestion, and Daisy sighed, folding her arms loosely.

“Yeah. We should. Okay, your turn now—what did I miss?”

May sighed too, shuffling a little closer. “Not much worth talking about. I just got kidnapped by that thing with Coulson’s face.”

Daisy grimaced. “Let’s not talk about him now. What did _you_ miss?” She eyed May knowingly, but May played it cool.

“My plane,” she said with a shrug.

Daisy smirked. “All right. Anything else?”

May let herself finally smile sincerely. “Of course.”

Daisy felt _smaller_ as May pulled her into her arms, but she still fit perfectly in all the ways May remembered. Daisy’s arms came around her shoulders in a tight hold, and May felt her exhale more than just a breath.

“God, I missed you,” Daisy whispered over her shoulder.

“I missed you too,” May said, stroking her back gently.

Daisy didn’t pull away for nearly a full minute, but May was in no hurry to make her. They still had plenty to talk about, but it could wait a minute longer. For now, she just held on tight.

Until she got distracted by Daisy’s hair again.

“Are you checking out my hair?” Daisy eventually said skeptically when she caught on, and May dropped the lock of blonde she’d been studying over Daisy’s shoulder.

“It’s something new.”

Daisy pulled back, crinkling her nose affectionately as she gazed at May.

“Did you do it yourself?” May asked, reaching up to catch one of the purple under-locks off Daisy’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe you want to talk about this right now,” Daisy said, shaking her head disbelievingly.

May dropped the lock and looks up. “Actually I don’t.”

The kiss was nice but far from passionate—there were still engineers moving around the plane, after all. But after months apart, it was still enough to take May’s breath away and leave her lips tingling a bit when they separated.

Daisy had a mischievous look in her dark eyes when May opened hers.

“I already made my bunk up,” Daisy said hopefully.

May nodded with a smile. “Good. I don’t think we’ll get a chance to mess it up until later, though.”

_When this mess is all over._

Understanding, Daisy nodded, leaning in to kiss May briefly once again before pulling away, moving to pick up her tablet one more.

“One question you have to answer in the meantime though,” May called after her, causing Daisy to turn and look at her expectantly. “Does the carpet match the drapes?”

Daisy snorted and gave May a little shove, but she still grinned.

“There’s only one way you’re going to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> My fall prompts list is [here](https://loved-the-stars-too-fondly.tumblr.com/post/628037769159147520/hey-guys-last-year-i-really-enjoyed-seeing) if you want to drop me a prompt.


End file.
